Je suis mort heureux
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: Deux jeunes chevaliers découvrent l'amour ensemble. H x H. Bonne lecture.


**Disclaimer** **:** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Résumé** **:** Deux jeunes chevaliers découvrent l'amour ensemble.

* * *

Je suis mort heureux

Je te connais…

Mieux que tu ne le croies…

Je sais que tu te caches derrière un masque aussi impénétrable que celui des femmes Chevaliers. Ce que je n'ai jamais compris, c'est pourquoi, avec une sensibilité à fleur de peau comme la tienne, tu es devenu un assassin. Toi qui aimes tant ce qui est beau, délicat, toi qui souris à la vue d'un papillon posé sur les pétales de tes roses inoffensives et si belles. Toi qui pleures devant la magnificence d'un couché de soleil sur la mer, toi qui fermes les yeux pour mieux entendre et écouter le chant d'un oiseau…

Toi…

Toi qui sais apprécier les poèmes de Baudelaire ou de Vian. Toi qui sais si bien les déclamer avec passion. Je le sais, je t'ai entendu. Il y a tant de force dans ces textes quand les mots sortent de ta bouche, sublimés par ta voix chaude.

Il y a deux personnes en toi. L'assassin du Pope, et l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux. Tu caches cet homme. Tu te dis que ta grande beauté associée à une telle sensibilité te ferait perdre toute crédibilité en tant que Chevalier d'Or. Tu te sers de ton physique comme d'une arme pour déstabiliser ton ennemi, mais à force de vouloir le faire oublier, en fin de compte on ne voit plus que lui. Et cette superficialité te desserre. Les pires rumeurs courent sur toi.

Mais moi, j'ai su voir derrière le masque. Et tu es loin d'être le monstre de luxure que tous croient. Tu es bien plus complexe. Tu luttes en permanence contre ta nature profonde. Quoique l'on dise de toi, moi je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Tu camoufles ta timidité derrière une arrogance de façade et une assurance que tu es loin d'éprouver sauf lorsque tu endosses ton armure. Là seulement, tu es sûr de savoir qui tu es.

Je sais aussi que ton esprit est en proie aux affres des premiers émois. Tout comme moi. A nos âges, c'est tout à fait naturel. Mais tu l'ignores. Parce que personne ne t'as préparé à tout ça. Ce que tu sais, tu ne le sais que parce que tu as entendu d'autres en parler. Ton maître a passé sous silence cette partie de ton éducation alors que le mien m'a encouragé à me laisser guider par mon instinct tout en gardant à l'esprit que je ne devais jamais perdre le contrôle. Eprouver, ressentir oui, me laisser guider par mes sentiments, non ! Et surtout les cacher pour ne pas laisser l'adversaire s'en servir contre moi.

Et si je sais tout cela te concernant, c'est parce que je suis l'espion du Pope. Lorsque je ne suis pas en mission ou en Sibérie, je m'entraîne sur vous, mes compagnons d'armes. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu te connaître sans que tu le saches. Mais je suis pris à mon propre jeu. Ce que je devais garder sous contrôle est en train de me rendre fou. J'aimerais tellement que tous te voient comme moi je te vois.

Ce soir, dans les thermes, j'ai l'impression que tu vas franchir une étape. Dans l'eau chaude, tu te détends, tes beaux yeux bleus sont fermés. De toute évidence, tu te sens bien. Tu n'as jamais permis à quiconque de te toucher. Ce ne sont pas les quelques baisers échangés furtivement avec un garde ou une servante, derrière les colonnes de marbre ou quelques caresses qui font de toi un expert en la matière. Ton innocence et ta naïveté sont si touchantes, si attendrissantes.

Je vois tes mains caresser ta peau, mais toujours avec prudence. Tu ne t'approches jamais de la source de toutes ses sensations qui t'embrasent. Elles te plaisent et elles t'effraient en même temps parce que tu penses que si tu les laisses déferler en toi, tu vas basculer dans un monde d'adultes. La vie que nous menons nous a mis devant des horreurs sans nom bien plus tôt que la plupart des adolescents de notre âge. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu refuses de grandir. Ce monde rempli de haine, de guerres, tu n'en veux pas. Tu t'accroches désespérément à ta pureté. Tu as appris à tuer avant même d'apprendre à aimer.

Au gré d'un mouvement, ton corps sort de l'eau pour y replonger immédiatement et je vois bien que tes caresses ont porté leurs fruits. Ton désir est violent, il te raidit les reins. J'entends ton souffle haletant, mais tu n'oses pas. C'est pourtant une chose naturelle. Le plaisir charnel, c'est l'éveil à la sensualité propre à l'être humain. Tu résistes depuis si longtemps à ce que tu dois considérer comme honteux que ta libération n'en sera que plus intense. Et je crois que tu as atteint le point de non-retour. Te voir ainsi, au bord de la folie douce, allume un enfer dans mon corps. Mais je ne veux pas t'effrayer parce que je veux bien plus de toi. Pas uniquement ton corps. Malgré que tu sois plus âgé que moi, j'ai l'impression du contraire. Ton ignorance dans ce domaine me désole parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques.

Même si l'on est seul, le plaisir peut être fort. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu acceptes d'aller plus loin. Je n'y tiens plus. Je jette au loin ce qui fait de moi le Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace et je me déshabille. J'entre dans le bassin, face à toi, mon désir bien visible en haut de mes cuisses. Tes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et de gêne. Je déploie mon cosmos autour de toi pour te rassurer. Tu sens que je ne te veux aucun mal, tu vois que je suis comme toi. Nous sommes pareils. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les tiens. Tu t'es enfoncé dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Je m'assieds tout contre toi et avant que tu ne tentes de t'enfuir, je passe ma main sur ton visage pour ôter une mèche turquoise collée sur ta peau par l'humidité. Tu me dévisages avec crainte, mais tu restes à mes cotés. De toute manière, que pourrais-je bien te faire ? Nous sommes deux Chevaliers d'Or. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions sans défense.

Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres. Je continue à toucher ton visage du bout des doigts et j'ose, avec une extrême lenteur, poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Par les Dieux ! Si douces ! Si tendres… Je prends ta main pour la poser sur mon torse. Tu laisses échapper un léger gémissement lorsque, de la pointe de la langue, je touche tes lèvres. Je sens un léger recul mais tu es en train d'expérimenter de nouvelles sensations et tu es curieux. Je crois mourir de désir quand ta langue caresse la mienne. Avec beaucoup de patience et de douceur, je te fais découvrir le baiser à la française. J'essaie d'y mettre tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi comme si je voulais que tu comprennes mes sentiments avec ce simple échange. Je sais bien que c'est impossible et qu'il faudra que tu l'entendes de ma bouche pour, peut-être, y croire.

Je devine que tu es partagé entre le désir de t'enfuir et celui de poursuivre. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de franchir le pas ? D'éprouver enfin ce que tu soupçonnes depuis bien longtemps ? Seul ou à deux ? Je me rapproche encore de toi et je pose une main sur ta cuisse. Tes doigts courent dans mon cou, je prends ça comme un encouragement. Tu vas de découvertes en surprises à mesure que je m'approche du centre de ton plaisir. Tu trembles violemment, mais il semble que tu aies décidé de me faire confiance. Nous n'avons pas prononcé une seule parole. C'est inutile. Nous avons, tous les deux, laissé tomber nos masques. Toi celui de l'arrogance, moi celui de l'impassibilité. Nous ne sommes plus que deux jeunes hommes qui se hasardent ensemble dans un monde inconnu. J'ai connu ça, mais jamais encore mes sentiments n'étaient entrés en ligne de compte. Et je réalise alors qu'ils sont d'une importance capitale.

C'est ce que nous défendons. C'est cet Amour que nous devons protéger. Mais comment le faire au mieux si nous ignorons qui il est ? Tu t'enhardis en passant ton autre bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer d'avantage contre toi. As-tu pris ta décision ? Vas-tu enfin t'autoriser à découvrir le plaisir qui bouillonne dans ton corps ? Je pose ma main sur ton désir douloureux et palpitant. L'eau exacerbe cette sensation et un adorable soupir franchit tes lèvres que j'embrasse à nouveau.

Tu es si excité qu'il ne faut pas longtemps pour que ton plaisir explose et que je le voie se répandre dans l'eau en volutes blanches qui se diluent doucement pendant que tu reprends tes esprits. Tes soupirs, tes cris étouffés dans mon cou à cet instant, sont la plus merveilleuse des mélodies. Je suis le témoin et le responsable de ton premier orgasme partagé. J'éprouve un sentiment de fierté et de bonheur. Je suis le premier. Tu gardes ton visage caché. Que crains-tu ? Mon regard rempli d'amour ? Il ne faut pas. Je glisse mon index sous ton menton et tu relèves la tête.

Ton regard est encore voilé de plaisir. Tes yeux sont mi-clos, ta bouche entrouverte, ton corps alangui contre le mien. Soudain je sursaute. Ta main vient de s'enrouler autour de moi et amorce de légers mouvements. Je ferme les yeux et j'appuie mon front contre le tien. Mes reins sont en feu et il ne m'est plus possible de me contenir. A mon tour, le plaisir me dévaste. Un cri rauque m'échappe que tu recueilles de tes lèvres. Je réponds à ton baiser avec une ardeur qui nous donne le vertige. Puis je me redresse, je sors de l'eau et je te tends la main. Tu la prends et tu me suis.

Et toujours entre nous, cette communication silencieuse. Pas de mot. Juste des regards, des gestes. Aurions-nous inventé un nouveau langage que nous serions les seuls à comprendre et à parler ? Je t'emmène dans une des salles de massage. Là, des tables recouvertes de petits matelas semblent nous appeler. De toi-même, tu t'allonges et tu m'attires à toi. Je me couche sur ton corps et le désir nous flagelle encore avec une délicieuse brutalité.

Je suis surpris de ton audace. Tu es moins timide que je ne le croyais ou bien peut-être te sens-tu obligé de me rendre la pareille ? J'espère que ce n'est pas ça, que tu ne t'es pas forcé à me toucher. Je te surplombe, tes grands yeux me regardent sans crainte. Je t'embrasse, tes mains se posent sur mes flancs. Je me laisse aller à être plus fougueux, ma bouche redessine chaque courbe de ton corps. Tu gémis, tu soupires. Je recueille ces preuves de ton plaisir sur mes lèvres pour les porter sur ton torse, sur ton ventre.

Je sens tes mains se crisper dans mes cheveux lorsque tu te vois disparaître dans ma bouche. J'accorde mes caresses au rythme lascif de tes hanches. Je te regarde, jamais tu n'as été plus beau qu'à cet instant. L'amour est le sentiment qui te sied le mieux. Il sublime ta lumière intérieure dont je suis le seul à savoir qu'elle est éblouissante. Je risque une caresse plus osée. Si tu la refuses, je n'insisterai pas. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt. Tu te figes, mais tu te détends presque aussitôt. Ta réaction me donne des ailes. Tout est possible entre nous…

De nos deux corps, je n'en fais plus qu'un. Ton cri me fait mal autant qu'à toi. Mais rapidement, tu te mets à gémir de plaisir. Mon bras enserre tes reins pour te tenir encore plus près. Tes jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille, et tes bras emprisonnent mon cou. Ta bouche se fait avide, insatiable. Tu réclames mes baisers, mes caresses, mon corps et moi, je te donne tout ça. En plus de mon cœur et de mon âme que tu as capturée sans t'en douter.

Je n'en finis pas de t'aimer. Je suis hors du temps. A cet instant, tu es le seul monde, le seul univers que je connaisse. Tout le reste n'existe plus. Je te sens venir à moi avec plus d'ardeur, de fougue. Si je rêve, je ne veux plus jamais m'éveiller. Je veux passer l'éternité à te faire l'amour. Le plaisir te foudroie encore une fois et le mien est un véritable cataclysme pour mes sens à l'apogée de leur excitation. Nos cris de plaisir se fondent l'un en l'autre, comme nos corps. Jamais plus je n'aimerai avec autant de force. Ça me fait presque peur. Quelques mots m'échappent :

\- Je t'aime, Aphrodite…

* * *

Depuis deux ans, nous nous aimons en secret. Un amour pur, profond. Une bulle d'éternité qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Ce matin, tu rentres de ton jardin avec un superbe bouquet de roses rouges absolument sublimes. Tu me le tends avec un magnifique sourire.

\- C'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui, me déclares-tu en m'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime, te dis-je en te rendant ton baiser, avant de sortir pour rejoindre mon Temple.

\- Moi aussi Camus, je t'aime…

Je me retourne et je te regarde. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est la première fois que tu me le dis. Maintenant, mon bonheur est complet.

Ce même jour, des Chevaliers de Bronze rebelles se présentent devant le Temple du Bélier…

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
